


You’ve Got A Friend In Me

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: When things get rough, it’s Yev to the rescue.





	You’ve Got A Friend In Me

 

 

Time moved on and there was a sense of harmony with Blake at work. He’d made it over the three month mark and now even Jack had a grudging respect for him. He kept his head down, worked hard and learned a lot. Mickey helped him work on the van whenever they had some free time and it was starting to look good. For his part, Mickey was amazed at the changes in Blake. Small changes that happened day by day, like not losing his temper when things didn’t go his way. He still came by the house sometimes and hung out with Yev.  

 

So it was more obvious than it would’ve been when things took a turn. It was almost Thanksgiving and the temperature had dropped enough that people were queuing up to get their brakes, oil and tires checked before the snow came hard. Blake was suspiciously early to every shift and staying late most nights. Trevor had contacted him at the shop to ask if Blake was okay and it turned out the kid hadn’t been by the community hall for weeks. 

“He’s fine. He’s working.” Mickey almost snapped down the phone at Trevor, feeling strangely defensive about how he was looking out for Blake. 

“Look Mickey...I get that he’s a challenge. But you can’t bury your head in the sand if there’s something going on. You can’t pretend it isn’t happening.”

“Fuck you he’s a challenge. He’s fine!”

Trevor sighed heavily. “Okay. Tell him to come by soon. We miss him around here. We rely on him to keep the smile to scowl ratio balanced.”

“Very fuckin funny.” Mickey exhaled his tension. 

“You’re doing great with him. You’ve given him a channel for his energy. Learning skills. It’s admirable.” Trevor told Mickey gently. 

“Yeah. Well.” Mickey still couldn’t take a compliment. 

“Okay. Keep in touch huh? I meant it when I said we miss Blake around here.”

“I’ll let him know.”

“Say hey to Ian for me.”

Mickey bristled at that but tried to be the mature adult he’d been told he was now. 

“Sure.”

“Bye Mickey.”

 

As soon as he hung up with Trevor, Mickey went looking for Blake. He found him fixing a tire puncture. 

“Yo. You been down to St Trevor’s lately?”

From the look on Blake’s face he quickly realised that the short, sharp approach may not have been the best. 

“Been busy.” Blake muttered moodily. 

“Oh? With?” Mickey decided that he’d started out direct so he may as well fly with it. 

Blake shot him a glare and pointed to the van outside. “Have a guess.”

“Well he’s calling me up askin about you. So check in with him yeah?”

“Just tell him I’m fine...”

“I did. But he’s not about to take my word for it.” Mickey retorted. 

Blake suddenly smirked. “What’s the deal with you two? You got some history there huh.”

“You want a history lesson or you wanna get paid for today?” Mickey grunted. 

“You know, I think I want the history lesson.”

“Tough shit. Get back to work and then check in at the project. Apparently they miss your smile.”

Mickey turned his back on Blake before the inevitable flipping off happened. 

 

Ian was annoyingly on Trevor’s side when they talked later that night as they lay in bed.  Frustration and worry bubbled up inside Mickey and he muttered about Ian’s disloyalty. 

“Stop it. You’re being petty.” Ian scolded gently. 

“So fucking what.” Mickey growled. 

Ian chuckled softly and moved his long body over Mickey’s, nudging his knees open so he could lay on top of him. 

“Tryna smother me to death?”

“If it shuts you up.”

“You’d have a better chance if you stuck your dick in my mouth.” 

“Huh. Never thought of that...” Ian grinned brightly. 

“It’s a good thing you’re gorgeous.” Mickey finally dropped the pissed off act and grabbed Ian in a tight hug. 

 

A little more time passed but Mickey couldn’t shake the thought that something was off with Blake. He tried asking the kid but he was met with a wall of moody silence. Then he didn’t turn up for Thanksgiving dinner when Mickey had invited him. They called him all day but got no answer. After dinner Yev put on his thick coat and headed out to look for Blake. 

 

Yev tried the shelter first and spoke to a gruff looking warden with a bored expression. He didn’t look like he had the inclination to keep an eye on 30 boys under the age of 17. 

“Hasn’t been here for weeks.”

Yev was on high alert. “What do you mean?”

“Took off. He got into a fight with another kid. Something about money. Took his stuff and left. Hasn’t been back.”

Yev wasn’t sure what to do with that information. Blake had been showing up to work, hanging out with him after work. Where was he going back to if it wasn’t the shelter?

Next he headed to the community hall and asked the first person he saw if Blake was around. The girl glanced around before fixing her hard stare back on Yev. 

“No.”

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance as his fear increased. 

“I’ll take a look around.”

 

“Can I help you?”

Yev turned to look at the person speaking to him and found a guy with a mop of curls and fluff on his face. 

“I’m looking for Blake Adams.”

The guy gave a soft smile. “You must be Mickey’s son.”

Yev frowned. “How did you...?”

“I’m Trevor. I was friends with Ian years back. I run this place.” He held out his hand. 

Yev grinned as he shook it. “Oh you’re Trevor...I’m Yev.”

“Heard about me huh?” Trevor chuckled nervously. 

“Just that you dated my Pops back in the day. Nothing bad.” Yev assured him. 

Trevor schooled his expression so he didn’t show the plethora of mixed emotions he felt when he heard this boy refer to Ian as his Pops. The vast majority of his feelings were of happiness and pride that Ian was happy and stable with a family that loved him. He cared about Ian to this day, even if he’d known for a very long time that they would never have worked out in the long term.

“Right. So you’re looking for Blake?”

“Yeah. He was meant to come for dinner but didn’t show.”

“You guys are friends?”

Yev nodded. “Yeah. I thought so anyway. We hang out.”

Trevor looked around. “He hasn’t been round here in a while. I called Mickey a couple weeks ago to ask about him. Blake came by but didn’t stay long. Hasn’t been back.”

“We’re worried about him.” Yev sighed and ran a hand through his dark blond hair. 

“Yeah. Me too.”

“What about the guy he’s...I dunno...involved with?” Yev queried. 

“There’s a guy?” Trevor was surprised. 

“Artist. Painted your wall outside.”

Trevor’s eyes widened further. “Danny?”

“Dunno his name. I guess so...”

“He’s not here right now. I’ll ask him when I see him.”

Yev felt a flash of guilt which he knew was shown on his face. “Don’t mention that I said they were a thing. It’s not really like that.”

Trevor nodded firmly. “I get it.”

“If you see Blake tell him to call me. I just wanna know he’s okay.”

“Sure.”

 

Yev didn’t know much about Blake in the grand scheme of things. They hung out, chatted, ate meals together and played video games but Blake was still very much an enigma. He knew his favorite pizza topping was BBQ chicken. He knew he preferred Coca Cola to Pepsi. He was a Sox fan. But he didn’t have a clue about where to find him when he was missing. He could only think of one more place to try. The auto shop. 

 

Turns out, Yev knew him well enough. The parking lot was empty and in darkness but he could see a light shining inside the back window. 

“Yo Blake. Open up.” He hit the back door of the van with his fist. 

“Go away Yev.”

“Open the fuckin door Blake. You’ve got my Dad worried sick about you. Open the door now.”

There was a rustling of movement before the door swung open creakily and revealed Blake. His right eye was bruised and the bridge of his nose had dried blood across it. 

“Fuck. What happened to you?”

“Nothing. Go away.”

“I don’t fuckin think so. Move over and let me in. It’s freezing out here.”

“Not much warmer in here.” Blake grunted but made space for Yev to crawl in. 

Yev saw the blankets on the floor and knew instantly where Blake had been staying. 

“ _This_ is where you’ve been sleeping?” Yev snapped angrily. 

“Fuck off Yev.”

“What’s going on? I went to the shelter. Some guy said you’d gone. Got into a fight. Why didn’t you come to us?”

Blake sat on the floor with his back against the van. Yev followed him so they were side by side. 

“I’m not going anywhere until you talk to me.” Yev warned. 

Blake glared at his friend darkly. “What makes you think I wanna talk to you? Your perfect life with your perfect parents...why would you think I’d want to talk to _you_ about my problems?”

Yev raised his brow in a very Milkovich way. “That’s what friends do.”

“You’re my friend?” Blake snorted. 

“I thought so. Why did you fight?”

“He stole my money.”

“What?” Yev yelled. 

“The money Mickey pays me from the shop. I’ve been saving it. Wanted to put it towards a place to live. Maybe goin to school. I dunno. But he took it. Bragged about it to the other guys.” Blake spoke sullenly. 

Yev exhaled harshly. “He give you that black eye?”

Blake whipped his head to Yev. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Yev reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a misshapen joint and a lighter. 

“Think we can smoke this in here without setting the whole thing on fire?” 

Blake grinned. “Let’s find out.”

Yev lit up the joint and took a deep toke before passing it over to Blake. “I swiped this off my Dad so don’t be telling him about it.”

“Mickey’s a regular bad boy huh.” 

“You’ve got no idea.” Yev laughed. “Really no idea. Why’d you think he’s taken a shine to you Blake?”

“My undeniable wit, charm and sense of humor?”

“Oh my God you don’t see it do you? You’re just like he was when he was your age. He’s grown up a bit but you’re so similar it’s unreal.”

Blake nudged Yev with his shoulder and they passed the joint back and forth until it was finished. It made them giggly and relaxed. 

“Dad was really worried about you today. Don’t do that to him again.”

“Why’d you care so much?” Blake mumbled. 

“I care about my Dad. And Pops. They’re good people. Mostly though if I’m honest it’s all about self-preservation.”

“Huh?”

Yev giggled into his hands. “Ah man. When my Dad gets stressed he gets irritable and snappy. That’s when my Pops tries to calm him down with sex. You don’t get my Dad wound up, I don’t have to listen to them two being all over each other when they think I can’t hear them. I beg you please.”

Blake joined in the laughter until they were hysterical, tears rolling down their faces. 

“It’s kinda nice though. They’ve got each other.”

“Definitely. Think I’m one of the few kids in the world who are pleased their parents got a divorce...” Yev murmured. 

“Seriously?”

“Oh sure. If they’d stayed living in the same house one would be dead and the other locked up. Still not sure which way round it woulda gone.” 

Blake turned to look at Yev in the dim light from his torch. “That’s crazy.”

“We invented crazy.” Yev confirmed. “How’s it going with the artist guy?”

Blake pointed to his eye. “Fan-fuckin-tastic.”

“HE did that? Fuckin asshole!” Yev was indignant in Blake’s behalf but the younger boy just laughed. 

“He was drunk and tryna get me to cut outta work to meet him. I told him I wasn’t about to fuck my job up just so he could get a blowjob and leave me hanging with my dick hard. He tried to change my mind, I said no, he socked me in the face and then I kicked him in the balls. I’d say we’re done.”

“Good fuckin riddance.” Yev pinched Blake on the forearm. 

“It’s been a shitty few weeks.”

Yev nodded in agreement. “You know you shoulda come to us.”

Blake shrugged and nudged the blanket with his toe. 

“And you know you’re coming home with me now.”

“I can’t Yev. I can’t take from them. They’ve got you to raise...”

“That’s not for you to worry about. You’ve got a job. You can chip in for your stuff if you can. But you’ve got to come with me. Or my Dad will be down here to pick you up and then we’ll both get to listen to him and Pops goin at it later...” Yev warned gleefully. 

“Why are you doin this?” Blake sighed quietly. 

“Because you’re my friend and you need help. You’ll do it for me one day.”

Blake moved quicker than lightning and pressed his lips to Yev’s sloppily. Yev jerked away and stared at Blake with his jaw hanging loose. 

“What are you doing?” He mumbled. 

Blake blushed furiously and squirmed away from Yev. “Nothing. Forget it!”

“Blake...”

“You should go. Now. Leave.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Yev just fuck off would you? I don’t want you here.” Blake spat angrily, his embarrassment crawling over his skin like ants on his body. 

Yev cut off Blake’s rant by cupping his left cheek in his warm hand. “Hey. Stop. You’re emotional with everything that’s happened and you’re fuckin stoned. I’m not gonna take advantage of that. How would you feel about me if I did? So let’s put a pin in this for now, get your shit packed up and go home. We can eat leftovers and watch shitty tv all night. Okay?”

Tears rolled down Blake’s face. “I’m such a fuck up.”

Yev grinned widely. “Not even close. Come on. It’s freezing and we’ve gotta ways to walk.”

Blake hastily wiped his eyes and turned away from Yev, gathering his stuff to avoid eye contact for a moment while he sorted himself out. Yev hopped out of the van and waited for Blake to follow. They started to walk in the direction of home when Blake spoke almost silently. 

“Hey Yev?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

Yev threw a soft punch to Blake’s shoulder. “Anytime. I got your back.”

 

 


End file.
